


Tensión

by TapuKokoa



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapuKokoa/pseuds/TapuKokoa
Summary: Durante una reunión de capitanes, Yami recuerda el momento comprometedor que compartió con el capitán del Amanecer Dorado semanas antes.
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Kudos: 15





	Tensión

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Es la primera vez que publico en AO3; se podría decir que soy lectora veterana de esta página, pero hasta ahora me decidí a publicar trabajos propios. ( ´ ▽ ` )
> 
> El YamiWill es demasiado adorable y quiero tratar de hacer todas las historias que pueda sobre ellos (o al menos hasta que la inspiración se me vaya jeje). 
> 
> Esta historia ocurre un poco antes de que Asta y Yuno presentaran el examen para entrar a las órdenes.  
> ¡Espero que sea de su agrado! ♡
> 
> [【English version】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172738)

# Tensión

Si Yami era honesto, ya llevaba un buen rato desde que había dejado de escuchar las quejas de Nozel sobre el último evento que había tenido lugar en la capital del reino: el “Desfile de los Magos”. Creado por Julius, su principal propósito era puramente el de ofrecer tanto a ciudadanos como a caballeros mágicos un respiro de la rutina, pasar un buen rato de entretenimiento y diversión en general. Por supuesto que desde el inicio, Nozel había dejado en claro su desacuerdo con el evento que "no tenía sentido alguno”.

Días después de la celebración, todos los capitanes fueron convocados por el Rey Mago para ofrecer informes sobre lo que había ocurrido durante el desfile. El primero en tomar la palabra había sido el capitán de las Águilas Plateadas, quien extrañamente se encontraba más hablador de lo normal. 

“…ruidoso, sin importancia alguna.” Gruñó, rehusándose a cambiar a otra postura que no fuese la de mantenerse con los brazos cruzados. Para Yami era una vista graciosa. 

Mietras tanto al final de la mesa, Julius sonreía entretenido por la conversación; le agradaba escuchar la diversidad de opiniones que sus capitanes ofrecían.

“Vamos, vamos. Sé que no es tu tipo de evento, Nozel, pero todos en el reino parecieron disfrutarlo. Incluso Fuegoleon se dejó llevar un poco, ¿no es así?”

Sin embargo, antes de que el capitán pudiese articular respuesta, Yami había decidido que ya iba siendo hora de volver más entretenida la conversación. 

“¿No será que estás enojado porque tu trenza se encargó de taparte la vista durante todo el _brillante_ desfile?” Replicó con una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca.

El capitán de los Toros Negros sabía que su comentario activaría todas las alarmas rojas del Silva, provocando que perdiese la poca paciencia que le quedaba, pero la provocación fue interrumpida en el momento en que sus sentidos capturaron el sonido de lo que parecía ser un… ¿ronquido de Dorothy? No. Definitivamente alguien se había reído sin pizca alguna de delicadeza. Automáticamente todas las cabezas se voltearon en dirección a la fuente del curioso sonido: el capitán del Amanecer Dorado. Yami no pudo evitar explotar de la risa ante semejante sorpresa. 

“¡BAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Hablando de brillante!” 

William Vangeance trataba de parecer impasible, disimulando su poco elegante risa ante la broma de Yami con una especie de tos claramente mal actuada. A pesar de estar utilizando su máscara, era muy obvio el sonrojo en su rostro. 

“Verte lindo no hará que se nos olvide, Doradito.” Comentó el extranjero, sin darse cuenta de que en vez de pensar, había hablado en voz alta. Por suerte, Nozel también había reaccionado inmediatamente a la situación. 

“¿Qué fue eso, Vangeance? No creí que el capitán de la orden que se mofa de ser la mejor pudiese caer tan bajo.” 

“Afufu. Yo pienso que es bueno ver al Capitán Vangeance divirtiéndose, ¿no crees?” Intervino Rill, tratando de hacer que los capitanes se llevaran bien, pero lo único que consiguió fue despertar un aura amenazante en el peli-plateado.

“¿Entonces aceptas que también te pareció gracioso a tí?” 

“¡¿EEEEEEHHHHH?!”

Al menos ya se había puesto interesante la plática.

“Ha pasado tiempo desde que escuché ese tipo de risa en ti, William.” La voz del Rey Mago empezó hacerse notar entre los gritos de Rill. “Supongo que ese es el efecto que Yami tiene en la gente, ¿no?”

“Kah, kah, kah. El único efecto que tiene en mí es el de hacerme querer cortarlo en pedazos” Habló el capitán de las Mantis Verdes, preparando sus afilados cuchillos.

“¡¿Qué dijiste, cuello largo?!" 

Poco a poco el caos iba desencadenándose en la sala, gritos y amenazas sonaban por todos lados mientras Marx observaba con horror, a diferencia de Julius, quien solo presenciaba todo como si fuese el show de comedia de las cinco. En verdad, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que un pequeño detalle desatara las contrastantes personalidades de todos. 

Si bien, a pesar de que no se trataba de una escena nueva entre los capitanes, algo se sentía diferente para Yami. Sabía que los ojos de cierta persona no habían dejado de mirarlo desde aquel comentario soltado con imprudencia. Normalmente, su respuesta habría sido encararlo y soltar alguna broma pesada; pero esta vez, las cosas eran distintas. 

La verdad era que desde hace unas semanas, el mago obscuro trataba de evitar tomar el asiento que quedaba frente al capitán del Amanecer Dorado durante las reuniones. Si ya era un hecho que se distraía con facilidad, tener a la persona con quien había compartido un momento íntimo por accidente era peor para su pobre corazón delicado; y sobretodo, malo para su "amiguito" que se emocionaba con facilidad cuando miraba al otro. Yami se preguntaba cómo era posible que aún usando una máscara así de llamativa, los que terminaban resaltando eran esos grandes orbes color lila, y los labios brillosos, sensuales, que parecían exclamar “¡Bésame!” a todo pulmón, cada vez que Vangeance hablaba. Aceptaba que estaba perdido; finalmente alguien le había hecho sentir cosas raras en el estómago, y sabía con seguridad que no se trataba de su última comida chillando en busca de la liberación.

⠈⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄

_Había ocurrido durante una misión conjunta. Toros Negros, Amanecer Dorado y Leones Carmesí contra un grupo de ataque enviado por el Reino del Diamante. Todo parecía ir en orden; los mocosos superando sus límites, el capitán de los leones gritando palabras de aliento mientras utilizaba sus hechizos de fuego. William y Yami habían subido a un árbol creado por el primero, con el objetivo de alcanzar a las tropas que surcaban por el cielo. Por supuesto que habían terminado con todos sin problema; no fue sino hasta que apareció uno de los comandantes con su estúpida magia de recipiente que la situación se había tornado incómoda. Aprovechando un momento de distracción, logró encerrar a ambos capitanes en un cubo de metal que poco a poco iba reduciendo su tamaño._

_En ese momento, Yami estaba seguro de que encontrarían la forma de escapar del hechizo; o eso era lo que habría ocurrido si no hubiese estado metido en aquel escenario. En realidad, resultaba difícil analizar opciones cuando la pierna del otro capitán se presionaba cada vez más contra su miembro, al tiempo que su pecho era tentado por manos tímidas. A pesar de la escasa luz con la que contaban, era muy notable el fuerte sonrojo que coloreaba la parte descubierta de la cara de William._

_“L-lo lamento…” Había murmurado el enmascarado, la calidez de su aliento topándose con labios ajenos._

_“No me digas que soy el único que está disfrutando esto.” Comentó Yami, hasta que la sensación de un bulto pegándose contra su cuerpo confirmó sus sospechas. Estaba seguro de que él no se encontraba mejor, seguramente la pierna de Vangeance ya había tenido un encuentro emocionante con su erección; si seguían así, ambos morirían por culpa de la calentura._

_William estuvo a punto de responder, no obstante, el sonido de un grito desde el exterior los devolvió a la realidad. Pronto, los muros que los encerraban desaparecieron en un instante; retomando aire, los capitanes se encontraron ante la escena del comandante del diamante tendido en el suelo y la expresión tensa del capitán Fuegoleon._

_"¿Qué fue lo que les sucedió? Creí que habíamos cometido el error de subestimar al enemigo, pero estoy seguro de que cualquiera de ustedes pudo haber resuelto esto." Su rostro emanaba un aura parecida a la de un padre decepcionado; manos en la cintura y mirada de juez._

__

__

_Aunque su mente seguía dando vueltas por el momento que había compartido con su rival, Yami ya estaba preparándose para el sermón que se les vendría encima._

__

__

_Sorprendentemente, lo único que escuchó fue un carraspeo forzado seguido de varios segundos de silencio incómodo._

__

_"Em. Bueno. Creo que... deberían... sí. Los veo abajo." Fue lo único que el capitán de los Leones Carmesí dijo, su semblante completamente cambiado, antes de cargar con el comandante noqueado y descender del árbol. Se había percatado de las circunstancias con tan solo echarle un vistazo a sus compañeros, especialmente, porque ambos tenían una "situación" en la entrepierna que aún no parecía haber encontrado liberación._

__

__

_Yami decidió entonces que había sido un milagro caído del cielo que su misión no había sido compartida con Nozel, o habrían tenido que soportar futuras semanas de regaños y vergüenzas.  
_

__

⠈⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄

__

Después de aquel incidente, el capitán del Amanecer Dorado trataba de evitar cualquier contacto que no fuese asunto oficial con el extranjero. Yami trataba sin éxito bromear con él, acercarse, pues estaba seguro de que quería volver a sentir a su rival entre sus brazos; cada vez era más consciente de su atracción hacia Vangeance, pero no quería que ello diese como resultado el distanciamiento total con el joven de la máscara. 

__

¿Qué debía hacer entonces? Al parecer, la respuesta le había sido revelada durante la reunión: dejar que su boca hablara sin restricción hasta que consiguiera una reacción del otro mago. Ahora que su comentario le había abierto una puerta nueva, debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. 

__

_Vamos, Yami. Supera tus límites, esto no es diferente a una batalla ¿verdad?_ Pensó, finalmente tomando la decisión de voltear a ver a su rival. 

__

Mala idea.  
Vangeance le mostraba una sonrisa tan pura que todo a su alrededor parecía iluminarse. 

__

Ahí supo que estaba completamente perdido. El letal mago obscuro, temido por muchos, retado por pocos, había encontrado su debilidad en un par de ojos amables y una voz tan suave como el algodón. 

__

_Si es así como muero, doy gracias a todos los dioses._

__

“¡POR FAVOR CÁLMENSE TODOS!” Gritó Marx, llevándose consigo el último sonido que se había alcanzado a escuchar antes de que todo volviese a quedar en silencio. 

__

Fue entonces que Julius pareció darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, no se encontraba en una fiesta y tenía que retomar el orden de las cosas. 

__

“Bueno, bueno. Creo que no es el momento para alterarnos; ¡debemos llegar a un acuerdo para que el siguiente año el desfile sea aún más espectacular!”

__

Fuegoleon alzó la mano para dar inicio a su participación, pero poco importaba ya, pues Yami oficialmente había viajado al mundo de las fantasías y sólo una visita urgente al baño sería capaz de sacarlo del trance. 

__

⠈⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄

__

Murmullos indescifrables iban siendo captados poco a poco por sus oídos, hasta que una mano en su hombro logró devolverlo a la realidad. 

__

“¿Está todo bien, Yami?” Habló una voz demasiado conocida. 

__

William Vangeance se alzaba de pie a un lado de su asiento, mirada preocupada y labios ligeramente encurvados hacia abajo. Retomando consciencia por completo, Yami se dio cuenta de que la sala estaba casi vacía, y las únicas personas que quedaban, además de ellos, eran Marx y Julius debatiendo en el fondo de la mesa. 

__

Parpadeando un par de veces, volvió la cabeza hacia su punto inicial, pues la persona con la que había pasado los últimos minutos en su mente, besándose apasionadamente, esperaba respuesta a una cuestión que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Lo único que le quedaba era improvisar. 

__

“Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, Doradito. ¿Te comiste a un payaso en el desayuno o qué?” 

__

William dejó salir una risita al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

__

“Por supuesto que no, pero…” Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, sin apartar la vista; parecía buscar algo en la mirada del capitán de los Toros Negros. Armándose de valor, dio un pequeño paso adelante y alzó la barbilla del mago obscuro con delicadeza para acercarlo a su rostro. “…sí me comería al que me hizo pasar una vergüenza hace unos momentos.” Susurró , dedicándole una última sonrisa, soltando su mentón y saliendo elegantemente por la puerta.  


__

__

__

__

Yami se quedó paralizado por unos instantes, tratando de procesar el significado de las acciones y las palabras de Vangeance, hasta que algo pareció conectarse en su mente. 

__

Oh. 

__

Al parecer sus fantasías estaban por cumplirse en cuestión de minutos. 

__

“Maldición, máscara rara. No podrías ser más encantador.” Dijo, poniéndose de pie con más energía de la necesaria, dispuesto a alcanzar al capitán enmascarado.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Se les olvidó que Julius y Marx todavía estaban ahí 😶
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
